


Though the Years Relent

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Nico thought it was chance; Adriaan knew it was fate.





	Though the Years Relent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PAF. This is an AU based on Audrey Niffenegger's book _The Time Traveler’s Wife_. The title is from Algernon Charles Swinburne’s poem _The Triumph of Time_.

**Wednesday, 18 April 2018, Part I**

_(Adriaan was 21, Nico was 22)_

* * *

Adriaan didn’t understand fine art. Yet, ever since the last time he saw him—since he left, promising that they’d meet again—he had been paying more attention to it, hoping that a sign would appear and he would be able to find him.

And so he found himself, on an afternoon, entering this tiny art gallery he had chanced upon at this part of the town he was unfamiliar with. The room was small and well-lit. No one was inside—maybe the person manning the gallery was behind, taking care of some business matter, because the door behind the counter was slightly ajar.

Adriaan glanced at the paintings on display, wondering if they're going to meet soon.

Three years. It's been three years. Did he not say they’d meet after three years?

“May I help you?” Someone called him, ending his train of thought.

“Ah, sorry. I was just—”

Adriaan didn’t finish his sentence, because as he turned, it was as if the person before him had made the world stopped turning.

The same blond hair that stubbornly defied gravity. The same grey eyes, steely yet friendly. The same wide, warm smile, bright and sunny.

The same person—only younger.

_“Nico?”_

* * *

When he returned to his desk after the call had ended, Nico realised that a customer had entered the gallery. Not many people came at this time of the week—of the year—and especially not to this smaller gallery; patrons usually went to the main branch. He couldn’t see the man’s face, as he was looking at the paintings, his face away from Nico.

Nico approached the man and cleared his throat to get his attention. “May I help you?”

“Ah, sorry.”

The man turned to him. He was beautiful—perhaps the most beautiful person Nico had ever met. His short, straight dark hair was soft, like silk, and his bespectacled eyes were a bright, deep blue, a starry night sky. His pale and smooth, almost ethereal skin made his dark hair and eyes look exceptionally striking.

“I was just—”

Abruptly, the man stopped. His eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and joy, and he nearly shouted when he called:

“Nico?”

Nico smiled politely and apologetically, hiding his confusion. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

For a moment, he—this luminous, beautiful creature—had a disbelieving and wounded look on his face, like Nico had just offended him because he didn’t remember him. (Nico was certain they hadn’t meet before, though—there’s no way he’d forget a face like that.) Then he looked like he had just remembered something, and he laughed. Nico liked the way his laughter rang throughout the room.

“We have. I mean… I’ve met your future self.” His blush was very obvious on his complexion. “I haven’t seen him—you—in three years, though. That’s why for a moment I forgot that you didn’t know me… _yet_.”

Nico's jaw nearly dropped in surprise. His future self! This guy really knew him. He wondered how and when his future self would meet—have met? Will have met? Whatever—this attractive stranger. Judging from his reaction, they must be more than acquaintances.

Nico coughed. “That explains why. Unfortunately, this current self of mine haven’t met you yet. But I'd love to know you  better.” He grinned cheekily. “I'm Nico. The one from this timeline.”

The stranger smiled and shook the hand he offered. “I’m Adriaan.”

 _Adriaan_. Nico liked the sound of his name—regal and handsome, so fitting for him.

“Pleased to meet you, Adriaan-from-my-future.” (Adriaan blushed endearingly again.) “Unfortunately, I still have work to do. If you’re free, would you like to have dinner with me later?”

Adriaan smiled. His smile was beautiful.

“I’d love to.” 


End file.
